rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Heat Wave
Heat Wave is the 2nd episode of the 2nd Season of Battle of Blood Gulch. It is the 17th total episode of Battle of Blood Gulch. Plot "We're out of ice cream." Song said. The rest of the Red Team groaned. "Great." Killgrave said. "Now we've gone through all of the popsicles, ice cream, and our water's run dry." "Well thats what you get for not paying the water bill." Alexa snapped back. "You know I don't pay it in the winter! It would just freeze in the sink." Killgrave snapped back. "No! I wouldn't know. This was our first winter in this canyon!" Alexa responded. "Guys. Guys. Can we stop fighting?" Swanson asked. "Why? I thought you loved a good fight." Alexa said. "Well yea... when we're killing the enemy." "The enemy... who used to be your friends. Besides we haven't had a battle with them since you joined!" "Well yea but.... ah fuck it I've got nothing." Swanson said. Maddox leaned into the fridge "Yep... Just as I though. The milks gone lumpy." "Great. Now we've got nothing." Clay said "We've got ketchup." Maddox said. "Meh. I prefer mustard." Killgrave replied. Swanson laughed. "Whats so funny?" asked Alexa. "Oh. Nothing. Just thinking. You can all talk about it. If the Blues were having this same argument we'd be shooting at each other." "We thought that was just you guys training." "Nope. I wonder what the Blues are doing right now." All of a sudden a shot rang through the canyon. "Are we under attack?!" yelled Song. "I don't think so..." Killgrave responded. Chief walked into the room. "What the hells going on in here?" he asked. "Martinez ate the last of the ice cream!" Jenkins responded. "I'm sorry OK! No need to shoot." "No there needs to be justice!" Jenkins said leaping at Martinez. Harrison quickly grabed Jenkins foot slamming him to the ground. "OW! Why would you do that!" Jenkins yelled. "Because your going insane!" Harrison said. "Your with him!" Jenkins yelled pouncing on Harrison. "You idiots STOP!" Chief yelled. "Wheres Harlod?" "Who?" the rest asked. "You know. Mike Harlod?" "Doesn't ring a bell sir." Martinez said. "Wha? Hes one of your team..." Chief began. "OWWWW" Martinez yelled. "What?!" Harrison asked. "Jenkins. He stabbed me with a fork!" "Ay aya ay ayaayayayayay!" Jenkins yelled pouncing on Harrison again while Martinez pulled the fork out. "Mate...." Chief finished confused by his teams stupidity. "Come on now. Wheres Harlod?" "WE DON'T KNOW A HARLOD OR A MIKE! OK?" Harrison yelled trying to dodge punches. Chief sighed. "This is going to be a long day." he said. He sat down and decided to watch the fight unfold. Soon Iron Fist walked into the room. "What the hells going on in here?" he asked. "Mike," began Chief. "I asked myself the same thing about ten minutes ago." "Hey Iron Fist." Martinez said while being punched by Jenkins while Harrison tried to save him. "Where have you been?" asked Martinez noticing Iron Fist was almost completly naked covered only by a towel. "I've been in the ocean. Its really nice and cool in there." "Ocean!" the three fighting soldiers yelled. They all quickly ran outside throwing peices of armor off as they went along until they were in their boxers. Martinez poped back in. "Oh and Fist. Do you know who this Mike guy is?" "Wha? Thats my name." Iron Fist replied. "Really?" Martinez asked. "Yes! Did you honestly believe my first name was Iron!" "Well... Yea kind of." Martinez replied before running out the door shouting "Wait for me guys!" "What a bunch of idiots." Iron Fist said. "You said it Mike." "Please. Just call me Fist." Alright Fist." "Why is it so hot in here? Heck its hotter in here than it is out there." "Oh about a week ago those idiots had a fight and broke the thermostat. Since it was at high a week ago due to the blizzard, its on high now during this heat wave." "Why don't we fix it?" "Because there is no Blue that has technical expertise... Well not since Swanson left." "Ugh. Swanson." Fist said. "You two didn't get along." "Lets just say... I've still got questions for him." "About Krayson?" "Don't say his name. It still hurts to think about him." "Right. Sorry. But with Swanson a Red now we've got no one with technical expertise. Thats why we're getting a new Blue. Shes got great tech skills and she knows Swanson, hoping she'll bring him back to the team." Chief said. "She?" Iron Fist replied. Trivia *Maddox's line about having only ketchup left is a reference to Red vs. Blue Season 2 when Church tells Doc they only had ketchup to eat and drink. *The heat wave will be a major part of the new recruits backstory. Category:Battle of Blood Gulch